


Surprising (But Not Unwelcome)

by kitkatty



Category: Free!
Genre: Bottom Sousuke, College, Dom/sub Undertones, Fingering, M/M, PWP, Semi-Public Sex, makoto is absolutely wicked, poor sousuke does not know how to get off this ride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 04:59:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3965287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatty/pseuds/kitkatty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke is very happy to find that his and Makoto's interests align so well.</p>
<p>In which Sousuke bottoms and they both love it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprising (But Not Unwelcome)

**Author's Note:**

> Yup, another fill for the kink meme, you know thats all I do: http://iwatobiswimclub.dreamwidth.org/3042.html?thread=3939554#cmt3939554 This was quite overdue, I hope OP will forgive me =___=
> 
> MakoSou is such a great ship I love these 2 so much *____*
> 
> Anyway have some porn.

It took forever for them to get together. Makoto was so used to putting others before himself he was never going to make the first move, and Sousuke was just too shy to admit what he wanted. Being a pretty big guy himself, Sousuke had trouble attracting the type of person he was into, and his past relationships always ended with him feeling like he was never going to find the right one. Most relationships never lasted more than a couple months — no one wanted such a big guy to be so submissive — so he had pretty much resigned himself to solitude. 

His relationship with Makoto had started up innocently enough. They had a few classes together, so at first Makoto had asked to sit next to Sousuke, then asked for help with his notes, then he suggested they study for the upcoming exam together. Sousuke liked Makoto because he was, quite honestly, a pleasant change from the usual dramatics that came with being around Rin all the time. Makoto was reliable and soft-spoken, but still passionate. He was easy to talk to, and Sousuke had soon caught himself smiling a bit more than he’d usually allow when he saw the brunette waving at him from down the hall.

Their study sessions became a regular bi-weekly meeting, to the point where they didn't even need to confirm a time or place anymore. They would gather their things after class on Wednesdays and Fridays and walk together to the library and stake claim on a couch for the next few hours. Sousuke relished these times, as studying with someone else made it less stressful, and it was an excuse to be close to Makoto, who seemed to have never learned what personal space was. He would lean in with a question, bumping shoulders with Sousuke as he scrunched his nose up under his glasses. It quickly made it hard to concentrate. 

Things changed when Makoto had missed a study session once due to a surprise visit from his family around the new year. Even though he'd sent Sousuke several texts apologising, he still insisted on taking him out to dinner to make up for it. Sousuke couldn’t even get a word in edgewise to object, not that he'd even wanted to.

They had gone to a small ramen place around the corner from Makoto's apartment, and it had been delicious. They spoke mostly about their studies and their friends, until Makoto got so animated talking about Nanase's progress with his swimming career that he knocked Sousuke's bowl all over his shirt. Apologising profusely to Sousuke, the restaurant owner, and everyone around them, Makoto dragged him back to his apartment to offer him a clean shirt. Sousuke, spending most of his time in highschool undressing in front of people, didn't even think twice about ripping his shirt off as soon as they got in. He did not miss the blush that crept up to Makoto's ears in response. Once he got the new shirt on, Makoto's blush deepened and he practically tripped over his words.

"Y-yamazaki... c...can I ask you out to dinner again?" He had scrunched his eyes shut, as if seeing him would have made him lose his nerve. Sousuke chuckled and crossed his arms in front of himself, responding with a simple, "Yeah, sounds nice."

Dinner had become part of their routine now, which usually extended to going back to Makoto's place afterwards. At first they'd just chat more, until Makoto finally mustered up enough courage to kiss Sousuke. Things escalated pretty quickly from that point on. Sousuke didn't want to bring up his interests in being on the bottom, since he didn't want to screw up what he had going, but things worked themselves out in his favour anyway. Makoto seemed to naturally take charge, often resulting in Sousuke being pressed into the couch with a leg up around Makoto's hip and no complaints. They did this for several weeks, until Sousuke could hardly take the tension anymore. He'd had 3 straight nights of dreaming about Makoto doing increasingly lewd things to him, and he suspected Makoto had similar thoughts as the next night after dinner he soon found himself without his shirt and with a knee pressed up to his shoulder by one of Makoto's strong hands as he ground his hips down. Sousuke whimpered into his kiss as Makoto leaned back slightly and levelled him with a serious and lusty stare.

"Sousuke, can I make love to you?"

Sousuke would have laughed at the awkward wording had he not been so horny. His response, instead, was a resounding "Fuck, yes," as he grabbed Makoto's face and dove in for a heated kiss. 

For their first time together, Makoto was very attentive. He moved slowly as he undid Sousuke’s belt and pants, trailing kisses down Sousuke's chest as he pulled them off. Makoto then mouthed at his erection through his boxers and Sousuke couldn't stop himself from bucking into the sensation. Slipping his boxers down, Makoto ran a long tongue up his length as he reached under the couch and found a bottle of lube. Sousuke bit back a curse at the sound of the cap popping.

"Jesus, you totally planned this, didn't you."

"I-I... I've been thinking about you a lot, Sousuke," Makoto paused to lick up his length again as he squeezed some lube onto his index finger, "I dream about you too, I can't help myself, I've wanted you for so long," his hot breath ghosted over his cock as he lightly swirled his finger around Sousuke's entrance, "I just can't stop thinking about what it would be like to take you." With that, he wrapped his lips around the head of his cock as he slowly teased his finger inside. Sousuke bit back a shout as he was overwhelmed by sensations.

"Fuuuck, I'm not going to l-last if you kept that up."

Makoto bobbed his head down before pulling up to respond. "I want to make you feel good, Sousuke, I want to take care of you." Pressing his finger in further, he twisted it slightly and pulled out again before ducking his head back down to suck and lick at his cock. Sousuke squirmed under him, bringing one hand up to bite at the side of his thumb while the other carded through Makoto's hair. Soon enough, Makoto had worked 2 fingers into Sousuke and was scissoring and twisting them inside him, while occasionally licking and mouthing at his cock. It was all becoming too much for Sousuke, who warned Makoto he was close. Instead of backing off, Makoto sat up, wrapped his free hand around Sousuke's length tightly, and stroked him in time with his fingers thrusting inside. Sousuke took all of 10 seconds to melt into a quivering mess as he came hard over his own stomach, crying Makoto's name. Before he could even catch his breath, Makoto leaned forward and crushed their lips together, greedily diving his tongue forward and claiming his mouth. When Makoto pulled away, Sousuke panted out an apology.

"S-sorry... I... couldn't help it..."

Makoto hummed contentedly as he nibbled at Sousuke's collar bone. "I wanted to see what you look like when you come." Sousuke's face grew crimson at that, then he gasped as Makoto wiggled his fingers still inside him slightly. "Besides, we're not done here yet."

Sousuke could already feel himself getting hard for a second time as Makoto slowly began moving his fingers again. He trailed his tongue down Sousuke's body, stopping to swirl it around each nipple before lapping up his come. Sousuke felt himself reeling at the overstimulation as Makoto continued licking and kissing him, moving lower down his body, as he praised him.

"God, you're so gorgeous, I want all of you, all to myself." Makoto kissed at his sensitive cock as he slowly added a third finger, making Sousuke cry out. He continued to lavish attention on him as his fingers worked him open, moving from kissing and breathing heatedly at his length to licking and sucking at his balls. Sousuke was soon a whimpering unintelligible mess as a stream of curse words fell from his mouth. Makoto then slowly withdrew his fingers and Sousuke outright whined. Chuckling as he wiped his hand in a tissue, Makoto undid his belt and pants, eyes devouring Sousuke hungrily as he dropped them to the floor and produced a condom from under the couch as well.

"I think I've stretched you enough, if you're ready I'd like to-"

"FUCK YES FUCK OH MY GOD GET ON WITH IT ALREADY."

Makoto chuckled again as he ripped open the condom and rolled it onto himself, gasping slightly as he poured more lube onto his hand and rubbing it over his length before smearing the excess around Sousuke's entrance. Sousuke was practically shaking with anticipation; this was already the best sex he'd ever had and they hadn't even gotten to the main event yet. Makoto leaned forward and ran one hand down Sousuke’s chest and stomach adoringly before letting it rest under his leg, gently holding it up as he lined himself up. Flicking his eyes up to Sousuke, he smiled sheepishly and said, “I-if it gets to be too much, please tell me. I want to know if anything I do makes you uncomfortable or hurts you at all, ok?”

Sousuke blinked a bit in response, having been unprepared for the honest display of concern. He just laughed in response; he could hardly imagine Makoto being capable of hurting him. “Ok, sure, but the only thing at risk of getting hurt is my feelings if you don’t get on with it.”

“A-alright, I’m going to start then… I won’t move until you say it’s okay.” Makoto pressed his hips slowly forward and Sousuke hissed in a breath and held it. This was definitely not his first time, but it had been a while and Makoto’s size was impressive to say the least. He could feel the stretch burn him, sending shivers up his spine as Makoto took shaky breaths as he stopped and let him adjust to it. When Sousuke’s breathing felt normal again, he nodded and Makoto moved forward again, pressing himself in completely and then, shuddering, he leaned forward and rested his head on Sousuke’s shoulder. He licked and nipped slowly at Sousuke’s collarbone as he waited, running a hand softly up and down his side. Sousuke shimmied his hips a bit and felt Makoto’s whole body shaking as he strained to not thrust in response. 

“S-sousuke… I don’t know if I’ll be able to go easy on you for much longer…” He licked a long stripe up his neck, then circled his tongue in the shell of his ear, before whispering in a husky voice. “You’re really testing my patience.” Sousuke shuddered and thrilled at the promise of this other side of Makoto, and decided to test the waters.

“I’d like to see exactly what you mean by that.” He rolled his hips and gasped, getting a delicious groan next to his ear in response. Makoto rolled his hips forward before rotating them slightly, grazing that spot deep within Sousuke that made him shout out and dig his fingers into Makoto’s back.

“I take that to mean you’re okay for me to move?” Sousuke nodded quickly in response, sputtering what he hoped came out as a ‘yes’, desperate to have him find that spot again. Makoto pulled his hips back agonizingly slowly, hovered there for a few seconds as he pressed down on the backs of Sousuke’s knees before snapping his hips completely forward. Sousuke shouted and grabbed at the armrest behind his head for support with his left hand as Makoto rotated his hips again before pulling away and repeating the movements. Before long he was pounding into Sousuke at a punishing pace, pinning the wrist above his head with one hand as the other gripped his hip tightly.

Makoto was almost aggressive with his movements, but always watched Sousuke for any sign of discomfort, not that he was giving any. Sousuke was seeing stars with every thrust, grasping blindly at the back of the couch with his right hand as his left clenched and unclenched under Makoto’s hold on his wrist. The dizzying feeling of being taken over made him feel almost like he was drunk. As Makoto began to pant more erratically, he thrust harder and harder, until finally removing the hand from his hip to wrap around Sousuke’s cock. Shouting out hoarsely at the contact, Sousuke came immediately from all the stimulation. Watching him come over himself a second time as he was getting fucked drove Makoto over the edge, and he thrust hard into him a few more times before groaning out his name and coming as he pressed heavily into him. Makoto pressed forward 3 or 4 more times as he emptied into his spent lover, until they finally both collapsed onto the couch and each other.

Breathing hoarsely, Makoto slowly wrapped his arms around Sousuke’s waist in an almost possessive embrace. He nuzzled his face into the crook of his neck, peppering him with kisses as Sousuke, having gone completely limp, felt quite ready to pass out for the night. Leaning back, Makoto chuckled as he took in Sousuke’s expression, already halfway to sleep. “Sousuke, I’d like it if you stayed for the night.” He traced a hand along his hairline as he studied his face. 

Grinning, Sousuke didn’t even open his eyes to respond in a gravelly voice, “Honestly, you’d have a hard time making me leave.” 

Makoto hummed happily as he leaned in and pressed his lips to the corner of Sousuke’s mouth, smiling beneath his kiss. Finally pushing himself up, Makoto let his softening length slide out of Sousuke as the other whined and scrunched his face in response. Makoto busied himself with cleaning himself up, and offered Sousuke some tissues to do the same. He then helped Sousuke off the couch and led him to the bed. As they curled up under the covers, Makoto purred into Sousuke’s ear as he drifted off, “If you think I’m done with you for the night you are sorely mistaken. But I’ll let you get some sleep for now.” Sousuke just chuckled hazily in response, letting sleep take him.

\-----------------

There were a lot of things about Makoto, as a boyfriend, that surprised Sousuke. He was surprised by how possessive he could be, but never maliciously. Makoto just wanted to take care of Sousuke, and to be quite honest, Sousuke really like it. 

He was surprised to find out that Makoto was a terrible cook. He was surprised by how, despite how much importance he put on communication, Makoto would suppress his stress until it boiled over and he ended up crying over something as simple as spilling his coffee one morning. Sousuke was particularly surprised the first time Makoto actually sent a call from Nanase straight to voicemail when they were out for a walk together one night. Sousuke had long gotten over his grudge with Makoto and Rin’s best friend, but he couldn’t help but feel a bit smug about that.

Having helped raise 2 younger siblings, Sousuke should not have been surprised by how responsible Makoto was. He always made sure they focused on studying at the same times every week, where they would sit together on a couch in the library and not make out even a little bit. But as much as Sousuke wanted to straddle him every time Makoto flashed him that winning smile over his glasses, he couldn’t even be annoyed. Makoto was pursuing one of his passions and it warmed his heart to see him so focused on achieving his goals.

After studying, Makoto would always take him out to dinner, sometimes to the same little ramen house, and sometimes somewhere new. It seemed like Makoto was the epitome of a gentleman, always paying attention to Sousuke. He was very intent on communication, always asking questions, wanting to make sure Sousuke was enjoying the food, their time together, and even after all this time he would still ask him to stay for the night. Sousuke had after the first month stopped even considering going home after a night out with Makoto, but the brunette insisted on confirming each time, regardless.

At least Sousuke had _thought_ Makoto was a gentleman. It soon turned out he was anything but. Even though Sousuke didn’t think a 6 month anniversary was anything noteworthy, Makoto insisted on taking him out to a nice meal and a movie. The evening started out innocently enough; Makoto had lead him to a mid-sized restaurant, fancy enough to have tablecloths and candles on the tables, but still casual enough that he didn’t feel underdressed in his jeans and a button up shirt.

It had become apparent over the past 6 months that Makoto enjoyed taking charge, and Sousuke was more than pleased to let him have it. A pleasant flutter filled his stomach as Makoto ordered the meals and drinks for both of them, and they fell into a pleasant conversation. Sousuke soon noticed though that Makoto had a particularly interesting mischievous twinkle in his eye.

“Makoto, you seem to be in a particularly good mood today.”

“How could I not be? I’m spoiling my boyfriend with a night out.” He gave Sousuke a charming and genuine smile as he reached for his phone.

“I have a feeling you’ve got something planned.”

“Oh, I do! You’re going to love it I’m very excited.” Makoto was fiddling with his phone now, and Sousuke raised an eyebrow.

“What are you up to?”

“Ah, I’m just checking movie times!” If Makoto was going to elaborate, he didn’t get the chance, because there was a bit of commotion at the other end of the restaurant as one of the patrons at the bar started to make a fuss after having had too much to drink. Sousuke turned to look, furrowing his brow and clicking his tongue.

“So much for the nice atmosph-” He cut off his own words in surprise as a flash went off under the table, and he whipped his head around to raise both his eyebrows at Makoto, who was simply smiling to himself and removing his phone from under the table. After a moment of stunned silence as Makoto fiddled with his phone more, Sousuke glanced around the restaurant in embarrassment. Luckily for them, they had been seated in a far corner, and it seemed everyone else was distracted by the scene at the bar. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Makoto, but before he could question him, his phone buzzed.

Sighing and pulling his phone out, the notification announced that it was a snap from Makoto. His eyes narrowed further as he opened snapchat and held his thumb over Makoto’s name. The image revealed what he’d suspected: a shot under the table of Sousuke’s slightly spread legs. Makoto had drawn a heart around his crotch, and typed “oh, the things I’m going to do to you tonight~”

Sousuke slammed his phone face down on the table and his eyes darted up to meet Makoto’s, who had his chin resting on this hands as he watched Sousuke with an amused smile.

“I cannot believe you.”

“I saw an opportunity, and I took it.”

“I think the word for you is ‘incorrigible’.”

“Sou~chan, I haven’t even started yet.” He punctuated his point by sliding his foot lazily up the inside of Sousuke’s leg under the table. He had toe’d his shoe off at some point, and was now teasing Sousuke through his pants with his socked foot. Sousuke grabbed his ankle under the table and blushed furiously, hissing a whispered objection.

“ _Makoto!_ ”

His boyfriend levelled him with a commanding stare, and still smiling, said “Sousuke, let go.” It wasn’t unkind, but was delivered in a commanding voice that Sousuke it seemed was unable to defy. He blushed even deeper, and let go. Makoto purred a low “good boy” in response, and pressed the ball of his foot along the length of Sousuke’s crotch. It was now becoming quite apparent to both of them that he was getting hard. 

Groaning quietly under his breath, Sousuke rested his elbows on the table and buried his face in his hands, mustering up all his willpower to sit still. And then, of course, the waiter showed up with their meals.

Makoto, being the absolute demon he apparently was, did not stop his ministrations at all, despite the interruption. The server placed their meals down and gave Sousuke a worried look. “Sir, are you feeling well?” Makoto answered quickly and smoothly for him.

“Ah, yes, my friend just got some unfortunate news from a family member. He’s fine, but some privacy, please?” The waiter bowed slightly and left, and Sousuke shot Makoto a glare between his fingers. Makoto simply smiled back and picked up his chopsticks as he continued to move his foot. 

Taking a deep breath to try and control himself, Sousuke slowly lowered his hands from his face. “Won’t you at least let me eat my meal first?”

“Hmmmmmm.” Makoto mulled the idea over in his head as he popped a nigiri roll into him mouth and dragged his foot slowly down Sousuke’s clothed erection. Then his eyes glinted, and Sousuke realized he should not have asked. “I think, Sou-chan, you have some business to attend to first. The bathroom is past the curtains and to the left.” Makoto then tapped something quickly into his phone, and soon Sousuke’s own phone buzzed. Incoming message from Tachibana Makoto. Shakily, Sousuke opened it.

_You don’t get to eat until I see you come for me ;)_

Sousuke did not think he was capable of blushing any deeper than he already was. Makoto had thankfully withdrawn his foot, but was now eyeing Sousuke expectantly. There was no question in his eyes; he knew Sousuke was going to obey. And Sousuke realized with mortification that he absolutely loved being ordered around like this. Clicking his tongue, he adjusted himself inside his pants, tucked his shirt down as best he could, and tried not to look too awkward as he stood to head for the bathroom. Makoto tapped his arm as he walked past. “Ah, don’t forget your phone.” He winked, and Sousuke hurriedly grabbed his phone off the table and shoved it in his back pocket. 

Luckily for him, the bathrooms were a single room with a lock, and looked clean. As he pulled his phone out he saw he had a text snap from Makoto.

_Well?_

Ah. So this is how he’d meant for it to work. Sousuke had never in his life filmed himself doing anything this lewd, but the idea was as thrilling to him as it was embarrassing. Setting his resolve, he leaned against the wall, switched to the front facing camera, and tried to find the best angle. He couldn’t get all of himself in the shot, so it was basically just a frame of his hiked up shirt, exposing his abs, and his crotch. In a moment of panic, he decided to quickly create a separate account and added Makoto as the sole contact. He saw that Makoto received the invite and had simply sent him a winky smiley face in return.

He knew that he wasn’t so far gone that he was going to come in under 10 seconds, so he decided that Makoto would just have to deal with getting a bunch of videos in a row. He’d probably love that, the bastard. He decided he could at least make a show of it.

The first video was just him undoing his belt and shimmying his pants and boxers just low enough to expose his erection. “You are loving this aren’t you?” He kept his voice low, since he was in a public place.

The next was him wrapping his free hand around himself and stroking once, slowly, as he groaned low. “Fuck, Makoto you kinky bastard.”

Sousuke imagined Makoto sitting out in the restaurant, nibbling at their food and watching the videos with an innocent looking smile on his face. Makoto would have to mute the sounds himself. Or he’d probably pull out his headphones or something. As his pace picked up, he didn’t even care whether or not Makoto could hear him. It was hard enough concentrating on continually sending videos, not dropping his phone, and jerking off at the same time. Finally, as he was close, his last video was him coming into a wad of tissue as he moaned his boyfriend’s name. 

Sending the final video, Sousuke turned his phone off and rested his head against the wall behind him, slowly regaining his breath. He flushed the tissues, pulled his pants back up, then washed his hands and face. Glaring at himself in the mirror, he noted he still had a bright red blush across his whole face that was probably going to be permanent for the rest of the night. He slapped his face between his hands to try and focus on controlling the colour in his cheeks. He checked his phone to see if Makoto had sent any messages.

And then he stared at his phone in utter disbelief. The videos remained unviewed. Makoto wasn’t even going to watch them yet. Was he saving them for later? He was just sitting out there, with the knowledge of what Sousuke was doing, but ignoring him? Anger flared up in him. But if he was honest with himself, Sousuke was more mad at how turned on the thought made him. He sent a text.

_You aren’t even going to fucking watch them?!_

_Sousuke, I’m in a public place, that would be inappropriate. But 14 whole videos? I have lots to look forward to._

_You are a piece of shit_

_< 3_

Sousuke huffed and, having mostly regained his composure despite the slight rage he felt, walked back out to the table. He swatted Makoto on the head as he walked past, and sat down heavily with a grunt across from him. Makoto hadn’t eaten too much, clearly waiting for Sousuke to return so they could eat together. Despite what had just transpired, Makoto was falling back into normal conversation with Sousuke, and wasn’t making any more moves. For the moment at least. By the end of dinner, Sousuke had practically forgotten the humiliation he’d put himself through, save for the few times he caught a particularly devious glint in Makoto’s eye. But they finished their meal without further incident, and after paying, Makoto lead the way to the movie theatre.

 

Sousuke hadn’t thought to be suspicious when Makoto initially suggested the movie date the week before. But he was now eyeing his boyfriend with a wary glare as Makoto bought 2 tickets for an uncharacteristically bad action movie. It was rated PG-12, which meant it wouldn’t have any of the gory parts Makoto would have hated, but it was still not something he would usually go for. It looked like it was going to just be loud. Then it dawned on him that this was probably exactly his plan, and Sousuke groaned to himself as Makoto dragged him into the theatre.

Makoto bought them some snacks and drinks, then lead the way to the top back corner of the theater, which confirmed to Sousuke that Makoto had no intentions of watching the movie at all. Makoto gestured for Sousuke to sit in the seat that was next to the wall, which effectively trapped him into whatever evil plan Makoto had for him. They chatted and nibbled on their snacks as they waited for the movie to start, Sousuke noting that they were, thankfully, the only people in the theatre. Until half way through the trailers, that is, when a group of people entered and sat themselves near the front row. Sousuke groaned, and glanced over at Makoto, who looked quite amused at the new arrivals. Sousuke was wondering how he would explain to his friends why he had been banned from this theatre. 

The action in the movie picked up right away, opening with a high-speed chase on foot, with people jumping through windows and breaking pots and boxes, and that was about all Sousuke got to take in before he felt Makoto’s hand snake around his waist. He looked over to his boyfriend, mischief painted across his face, as he leaned in and kissed him heatedly on the mouth. Sousuke was no stranger to couples making out in movie theatres, although this was usually reserved for teens who didn’t have their own homes for privacy. They made out for the rest of the action sequence, whatever plot-establishing exposition happened after that, and then halfway into the next action scene. Sousuke was twisted sideways in his seat, his right leg draping across Makoto’s lap. Makoto simply ghosted his hands over Sousuke’s sides, eventually dipping under his shirt. This was quite tame for Makoto, he thought. He soon realized he thought wrong.

As some particularly loud commotion happened on screen, Makoto withdrew one of his hands, but Sousuke was more concentrated on exploring Makoto’s mouth with his tongue as he palmed his boyfriend through his pants. The loud noises from the movie made him completely miss the pop of the cap from the bottle Makoto had apparently fished out of his pocket. It wasn’t until Makoto was snaking his hand back around Sousuke’s waist, and plunging it into the back of his pants, that Sousuke even realized the true extent of his evil plans. Sousuke bit back a moan as Makoto slowly pressed and teased at his entrance with a lubed finger. With his other hand, Makoto grabbed at Sousuke’s hair and tugged his head to the side, bringing his mouth so close to his ear he could feel his lips moving against it.

“I’m going to make you come in your pants just from being fingered.”

Sousuke groaned and buried his face in the crook of Makoto’s neck as Makoto pressed his finger slowly inside him. He shuddered at the familiar sensation, unsure exactly how he was expected to keep his composure in this situation. He surprised himself by rocking back onto Makoto’s fingers, thrilling at hearing Makoto chuckle in his ear and apparently abandoning any semblance at being a decent human being for the rest of the night.

Makoto fucked him with his fingers slowly at first, knowing how best to work Sousuke up into a frenzy. Sousuke was soon keening quietly as he sucked eagerly at Makoto’s tongue, rolling his hips back onto Makoto’s hand as he desperately tried and failed to reach the release he wanted. Sousuke was practically shaking for how much he wanted to just ride Makoto’s cock. The fingers weren’t enough, he didn’t care how but he needed Makoto inside him. He broke from the kiss and panted into Makoto’s mouth.

“I need you so bad, you’re killing me, this isn’t enough, I _need_ it.” he accentuated his point by pressing the heel of his palm onto Makoto’s clothed erection. Makoto rolled his hips up and moaned, fucking his fingers into Sousuke hard a few times before withdrawing completely and sitting up.

“Alright, a little improvisation then.” He grabbed a tissue from his pocket and wiped his hands on it, readjusted himself, and then fussed over making Sousuke somewhat presentable. He then stood up, offered a hand to Sousuke, and lead him through the doors at the back of the theatre. These lead to the second floor of the theatre, which was not commonly in use, and he turned the corner and pushed open the door to the bathroom. It had 3 private stalls in it, but he locked the main bathroom door for good measure before dragging sousuke into the farthest stall. He immediately pushed Sousuke onto his knees, unzipped the front of his pants, and grabbed Sousuke’s hair in his hands.

“I’m going to fuck your mouth.” Makoto declared lustfully, but didn’t move until Sousuke stared back up at him through hazy eyes and nodded his consent.

Guiding his cock into Sousuke’s eager mouth, Makoto wasted no time in finding a fair quick rhythm. Sousuke, so far gone in his lust by this point, just grasped onto Makoto’s hips and let his mouth get taken. He loved feeling the weight of Makoto’s cock on his tongue, the thought that he could bring him pleasure this way sent shivers through his whole body. He absently reached behind himself and into his pants, slipping his own fingers into himself as he moved his hand at the same pace as Makoto moved his hips.

Makoto, seeing Sousuke fingering himself inside his pants as his cock disappeared into this mouth, grunted and picked up his pace, leaning forward to get the best view of how debauched his boyfriend was below him. He usually tried to be a bit gentle when Sousuke sucked him off, no matter how much Sousuke told him he liked to be man-handled, but seeing Sousuke come undone like this had his inhibitions shot, and he slammed his cock into Sousuke’s mouth, feeling the back of his throat as he gripped his hair tightly. A few quick thrusts later and Makoto, in a moment of inspiration, pulled back and came hard across Sousuke’s face. Sousuke was open mouthed and panting hard as the come splattered across his nose and cheeks. Some of it dripped into his mouth and he lapped it up. Sousuke was still fucking himself on his fingers as he desperately grabbed at Makoto’s spent cock and licked up the drips of come and spit trailing down his length.

Groaning and shaking at the stimulation, Makoto pet Sousuke’s hair as he lazily watched his boyfriend desperately chasing any pleasure he could find for himself. Seeing him completely undone like this was like a drug, and he felt himself getting hard again. He knew that Sousuke was used to something much more sizable fucking him, and fingers would never do. He smeared his thumb across the come on Sousuke’s cheek, and grinned down at him.

“If you can get me up again, I’ll give you what you want and fuck you against this wall.”

“Oh god, Makoto.” He eagerly dove at Makoto’s cock, gently sucking and lapping at it, coaxing it back to attention. It really didn’t take too long, Makoto had spent the entire evening teasing Sousuke and was ready to take his own pleasure. 

He helped Sousuke up and gave him the lube bottle, grinning as he pet Sousuke in an endearing caress of his hands. It was completely at odds with his words. “Sousuke, you are so desperate for my cock, you’re beautiful. But I’m still going to make you work for it. I am not moving until I feel good and ready, so you’ll have to get me there, won’t you?” Sousuke, being no stranger to Makoto’s sadistic ways and by now so far gone he had abandoned all his pride, quickly shoved down Makoto’s pants and got to work on his own. He squeezed some lube out onto his hands, rubbing it onto Makoto’s cock with one hand and reapplying to his own entrance with the other as he pressed his whole body against Makoto and mouthed at his neck. True to his word, aside from resting his hands on Sousuke’s hips, Makoto did not move, although his eyes raced hungrily over his boyfriend’s body.

Feeling they were sufficiently lubricated, Sousuke briefly considered their position in the small space of the bathroom stall. Then he turned to face the opposite wall, grabbing Makoto’s cock behind him and guiding it impatiently into him. Having been fingered for close to half an hour before this lead Sousuke quickly into a no-nonsense deep rhythm, as he buried Makoto’s cock inside himself, pulled off him, and repeated. It was apparent that Makoto definitely intended to make Sousuke do all the work, so he braced his hands on the wall in front of him, spread his feet a bit further, and thrust his hips back.

He was grunting and groaning from exertion and pleasure, elated to finally be getting what he wanted and desperate to chase down the pleasure he had been denied for too long, despite having already come that evening. Sousuke realized he hadn’t even touched his own cock yet, but as he moved to reach for himself, Makoto finally moved. 

“No.” Was all he said, was all the warning Sousuke had, before Makoto bent forward and pressed Sousuke completely up against the wall. He paused only to arrange Sousuke so his shirt was draped over his cock, so as to avoid contact with the wall. Makoto pulled at the belt from his pants that rested on his thighs, and grabbed both Sousuke’s arms and twisted them behind him and bound his forearms together across his back. He then press a bruising grip into Sousuke’s hips with his fingers and snapped his hips back and forth as he fucked him roughly. Makoto pressed his whole body forward, pinning Sousuke’s chest and face against the wall as Makoto bit down hard on his left shoulder. 

It was a good thing they’d found a secluded bathroom, because the illicit sounds of skin slapping against skin, and the grunting and moaning they made, would surely have given them away anywhere else. Sousuke had completely forgotten that they were in a public bathroom even, he just gave over to his pleasure at being dominated. Makoto went between whispering filthy endearments and leaving bite marks across his shoulder, still keeping up his punishing thrusts with his hips. Soon enough, Sousuke cried out as he came hard, clenching around Makoto as he made a complete mess of the inside of his shirt. Then Makoto grunted and came, holding him firmly against the wall as he emptied inside him. They both panted as they regained their breath and, embarrassingly, their surroundings.

“O-oh my god… I can’t… believe we just did that….. we can never come back here again…”

“Hmmmmm but really it couldn’t be helped, you were begging me for it, how could I refuse you?” Makoto hummed happily as he worked to undo the belt binding Sousuke’s arms.

“You…. are the devil. You’re actually the devil. Saint Tachibana Makoto is all a front. No one will believe me.”

Makoto simply chuckled in response, finally slowly pulling back and out from Sousuke as he grabbed for some toilet paper to clean them both up with. “Well, that’s round one.” He quipped cheerily. “Let’s get you home for the rest.”

Sousuke simply just rested his head against the wall, he wasn’t sure if he had laughed or groaned in response.


End file.
